Secound Chance
by sissym1985
Summary: When Hermione's marrige falls apart and her secrate is reaveald will Ron be able to forgive her? (R for later ch.)
1. Default Chapter

_Ron,_

_I'm not exactly sure how to say this without hurting you, I just well_

_oh I dont know . I love you Ron, I really do. I just can't wait forever. _

_Vicktor can give so much more than you are offering me and he has asked _

_me to marry him and I have agreed, please forgive me. _

_Hermione_

Ron Weasly stared at the tear stained note before re-reading it. Vicktor Krum? That Bulgarian prat. How could she do this to him? What the bloody hell was she still doing talking to him? For Merlin's sake she had been his girlfriend for almost three years now, and what did she mean wait forever, they were just two years out of school, what was the damed rush? This was Ginny's fault and he knew it, with a loud crack he apperated into the living room of his best friend and his sisters home.

"Gineva Potter, get you pants on and get you ruddy ass out here!"He barked maddly as a very rumpled yong woman strolled in followed closely buy a discrunteld lookng man with vivid green eyes.

"Oi, Ron, couldn't this have waited till morning," Harry said looking a bit more annoyed.

"No it damned well cannot, Hermione has left me." Harry and Ginny's shoulders both slumped and Ginny reached out for Ron's shoulder, but he jerked away,"Don't you dare try to comfort me, you knew all along that she was still seeg that git!"

"What are you talking about Ron?" Ginny stiffend and brought herself up to her full hight, which was considerably shorter than Ron's six foot three frame.

"Here," Ron shoved the letter in her hand and slumped into the nearest chair.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry, no I had no idea, I never would have let her."

"Geeze mate, thats terrible, I never would have figured Hermione to be one to leave over money," Harry voiced what Ron had not wanted to belive, but he should have known, hermione came from the mugle world where she was used to money, her rich parents had given her everything, she had always had the best and even helped her buy a house outside

London near Diagon ally.  
"Yeah, well, she has."

Six years later.....

Ron stared dully at the clock above his desk, as willing the time to go by faster. A knock souded at the door and he heaved a heavy sigh, it was probably Dean Thomas, an old school chum who peridocally stoped by to show him the latest pictures of his ever growing family.

"Hey Ron,"

Ron smiled as his best friend came in,"Oh, hello Harry, just waiting for five, you know."

"Yeah I here you, look Ginny asked me to invite you round for tea, she is feling a little lonly lately and she has invited one of the girls from work to come meet you, she says you need a girlfriend, but wht she means is , she needs you to have a girlfriend. In any case, Jamie has been such a handful for her this last month, that I dont know where she's even got the strength to have company."

Ron smiled at the mention of his nephew, James Potter was certainly his fathers son,"Why do I need to start seeng someone for Ginny to have Friends?"

"How should I know, I'm Just the messenger, hell, you could always ingnor the girl and talk to me, I'm dying for some adult conversation here mate, I've spent half of the last two months explaining to Jamie that Lilly isn't evil and the other half playing dolls with a two year old, save me please!"

Ron chuckled at his best friend, Harry was an excellent father,"Sure I'll..."

Another knock at the door and stoped Ron mid sentance, a tall very leggy witch in robe that would have made Madam Malkins blush strode in,"What luck, two of the worlds most famous aurors in one room,"she said smoothly extending her hand to Harry,"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Potter," then to Ron," Mr. Weasly. My name is..."

"Aracnia Digger," Ron interjected,"We have no information fo you Miss. Digger."

"I have no questions involving the Ministry Mr. Weasly, I am here to get your comments on a social matter," she sat herself down on the edge of his desk exposing alot of thigh and stared directly at him."I was woundering if youd like to comment on the recent seperation of your dear friend and ex-lover Ms. Hermione Granger-Krum?"


	2. I dont want to see her

Ron struggled to look as though what Aracnia had said didn't matter, however the look on her face said that he had not succeded.

"You men to tell me you didn't know?" She looked incredulous, "Dear Merlin, its been all over the ruddy papers, the girl has run back to mer muggle parnts, some thought she'd come back to you, well obviuously not.Well here, "She tossed him a paper,"Its in bulgarian, but I trust you can desifer it." and with that she hoped off her perch on the cornerof his desk and strode to the door, "Just, when you feel like talking, let me know and I'll be here quill in hand.

"Why don't you go do a peice on Harry," Ron said snidley to her back.

"Oh yeah, well wouldn't want to be a copy cat you know, Rita beat that one into the ground."

Ron stared at the paper willing himself to not be concerned. She had married that prat for his money and it had bitten her in the ass, and she deserved it. He tossed the paber in tho the rubbish bin and began to put his things in hi breef case when a knock at the door pushed it open a bit. Ron looked up, "Oi Harry, when did you slip out?" he haddn't even noticed h is friend was gone.

"Just about the time Miss Digger started her show."

"So did you know?"

Harry looked as thogh it was just coming to him how much bigger than he ron actually was,"Know what?"

"About Hermione's divorce."

"Uh..."Harry stammered.

"Why the bloody hell couldn't you tell me!" Ron roared.

"For that right there mate, we knew you'd get upset and thats the last thing Mione needs right now. She's got two little ones to take care of and she doesn't need you to be hanging around stirring up trouble."

"For Merlin's sake Harry, we were best friends in school, why would i want to make this harder for her. I'm not eighteen any more. I could have handeled it. Geeze it was her chioce to be with him, not mine."

"Look, " Harry said calmliy, "Just be carful mate, she is a bit emotional about this.

"You think I want to see her, That is the last damn thing I want right now. It has been six fucking years since she has even said a damn word to me. She didn't even invite me to the wedding when she did marry that git. I'll be damned if I go to support her now.

Three hours later Ron paced silently in front of the muggle house that belonged to Hermione's parents. He was still argunig wiht himself about weather or not to ring the doorbell when he heard someone call his name.

"Ron?" a shocked voice questioned and he looked up. His eyes met the deep chocolate of a young woman holding a black haired little girl. Her wild curly hair was pulled up in a loose bun an a few curls fell out here and there. She wore a white t-shirt and a pair of well worn overals and sneekers. Attatched to her other hand was a small boy of about six with moucy brown curls and a spray of frecles across the bridge of his nose.

"Uh, hey Mione."


End file.
